


You'd Better Stay

by evlara, JazziGirl



Series: Brotherly Love [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: "In which James learns that his lover is not only his, Don't Read if you Don't like., Double Penetration, Incest, Light dom/sub undertones, M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamorous Realtionship, Polyamory, Sibling Love, and a fresh pair of underpants is required.", please, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4417244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evlara/pseuds/evlara, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazziGirl/pseuds/JazziGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In which James learns that his lover is not only his, and a fresh pair of underpants is required.</p><p>James has a date night with Percival and Gawain tags along for the ride. Blow jobs, fingering, and double penetration ensue, with a healthy dose of sleepy cuddles to round things off."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'd Better Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long guys!

You’d Better Stay 

Percival sighed, look around the room, quietly observing the people from his place at the bar. Rather unusually for a Kingsman, he was not on a mission, simply waiting for his dates. He seemed calm and collected on the outside, but on the inside he was nervous. He knew his brother would love him no matter what, but what about James? James was a different matter entirely. Percival was no coward, that was for certain, but he was worried about James’s reaction to his and his brother’s relationship. Percival took a deep breath, and downed the last of his drink before waving at the bartender for another. He might as well be drunk for this, he was sure he’d need the liquid courage.

 

Over the chatter in the bar, a bell dinged, signalling the entrance of another patron. Glancing at the door, his heart jumped at the sight of James’ face bobbing over the crowd. Catching his eye, James beamed at him and walked towards him, kissing his cheek before grabbing the stool next to him.

Percival took a deep breath, glancing at the door.  
“I trust you find the establishment pleasing?” 

“Indeed. But I think I find the patrons particularly likeable,” James replied, nudging his arm with a sly wink. “Now where is this brother of yours? He’s the one who wanted us to meet, correct?”

Percival looked at James, smiling slightly. “He ought to be here soon, I told him our reservations were exactly at seven o’clock. He’s usually quite punctual.” He sighed. “Perhaps he’s trying to make a statement.” Percival leaned in close to James, eyes slightly narrowed. “If he doesn’t show up, perhaps we should… escape” 

 

James raised one eyebrow, grabbing and finishing off Percival’s drink with one sleek motion. “I do believe you will have to buy me at least one drink before we plan our escape!” He taunted in a serious voice. “We can’t go running off without a proper courtship beforeha- Ok, I can’t do this,” he started laughing as he leaned in, closing the gap between them for a hard but chaste kiss.

Percival groaned slightly, the kiss was just as amazing as any he’d had before, stealing his breath away before pulling back a touch. “I do believe that you mentioned a drink?” Percival motioned towards the barman, indicating they needed a new drink. 

“Well if your brother plans on getting here any time soon, God knows I’m going to need it. It’ll make dying at his hands a bit easier to handle,” James muttered, telling the barman his drink of choice without taking his eyes off the man in front of him.

“Terribly sorry I’m late, boys.” Gawain’s voice interrupted. He kissed Percival’s cheek gently, slipping his arm around his shoulders, and pulling Percival close. 

James nodded at Gawain, suddenly aware of how loud his voice had been when he said that.  
“Quite alright, Gawain, we didn’t mind.” He gently nudged Percival’s knee as he spoke, before glancing at him and realizing that Percival’s attention was no longer on him, but focused solely on the older man.

Percival glanced nervously at James before leaning in to his brother’s touch. He looked at James. “Ah, James, there’s something I need to tell you….” He swallowed. Percival looked at Gawain for reassurance. "Maybe we should wait till you finish your drink, James. I think you'll be a bit more receptive then." 

James quirked his eyebrow at them, confused and silently judging the situation. “Well I’ll never reject an opportunity to drink a bit more, certainly, but you have piqued my curiosity. Shall we get a table, then?”

 

Percival looked at Gawain, silently asking his brother's opinion. At Gawain's barely perceptible nod, Percival stood and led his brother and James deeper into the restaurant, choosing a table near the fire escape, and sat facing the door. Kingsman training rubbed off on you eventually, after all, and habits are hard to break.

Settling himself into the chair, James picked up the menu laying in front of him. He had been famished when he came in, but now he was too distracted by Percival’s foreboding statement to even think of eating something. However, a gentleman never pressed, and if he wasn’t ready to speak then James wouldn’t ask him to. In the meantime, he needed another drink. Badly.

"Well, little one, this was your idea. I'll let you begin." Gawain said, squeezing his brother's knee possessively under the table, fixing his icy stare on James. 

Percival took a deep breath, gathering his courage for what he was about to say. "James, you remember how I told you I was single, when you asked earlier?" Percival’s hands shook slightly, betraying his nervousness. 

James crooked his eyebrow at the use of the term “little one” but didn’t comment. “Of course I do, before I changed that answer,” he said with an impish grin. The grin slid off his face when he saw Percival wince at his response and Gawain’s jaw tightened with a steely gaze fixed on him. What was going on here?  
Percival shook his head and leaned in slightly, looking James directly in the eyes. “That wasn’t quite true. However,” he raised his finger to stall James’ reply, “It is not a traditional relationship. My brother Gawain here, is also my lover. He has been since we both became men. And we’d like to invite you to join us.” Percival continued looking at James with hope evident in his eyes.

James stared at them for a long moment, drink suspended halfway to his mouth, before bursting into laughter. “Oh my god, Percival, you finally played a prank on me! I knew it would happen eventually, oh, this is just bloody fantastic. Well done! How did you get Gawain in on it? Oh, I know, brotherly companionship and all that?”

Gawain raised his eyebrows. A silent challenge. James' eyes flickered between the two for a moment. He started to speak again but Gawain cut him off "I assure you, this is not a prank, James," He said coolly. 

James looked between the two brothers, suddenly noticing how Percival was leaning into him, how Gawain held himself slightly forward so he was between the two of them, protectively covering his brother. He was vaguely aware of his drink slipping out of his hand and suddenly everything shifted as he stood up and strode towards the door of the bar. He had to get some air, this was obviously not happening, not to him.

Percival groaned, knowing that this was how he had expected things to go, but still unhappy about it. He looked sadly at Gawain, obviously in great distress. “Brother, what should we do?” Percival leaned slightly closer to his brother for reassurance.

Gawain paused for a moment, "We can't let him get away to tell everyone. Let's go after him, I suppose, Dear." Standing, he reached for his brother's hand, and followed James out the door. 

James walked around the corner of the building into the small alleyway there. It was dark and dusky outside, which was fine because it would hide him from the probing eyes of any curious passers-by. He leaned against the wall, bracing himself on his hands and ducking his head to take slow, deep breaths. He closed his eyes and was immediately assaulted by an image of Percival and Gawain, naked and tangled in bedsheets. His eyes snapped back open and he started to count his breaths. How was this even possible? He knew Percival, knew him better than anyone at the Table and yet he never suspected this. Sure, he knew Gawain was highly protective of his little brother and Percival looked up to him and thought the world of him, but wasn’t that how it worked with all siblings? Why would Percival lie to him about this? It’s kind of an important thing to know, brother or not. He felt lied to, he felt cheated, he felt- Aroused? Glancing down at his trousers, this was quickly confirmed. 

Testing himself, he hesitantly closed his eyes and allowed that vision of Percival and Gawain to slip back into his mind. This time, however, he didn’t push it away but allowed it to linger, savoring the sensation of it. He opened his eyes briefly before closing them again, this time imagining himself sandwiched between Gawain and Percival. He imagined it down to the very last detail: The smell of sweat and sex in the air, the warm slick skin on either side of him, the thudding heartbeats that didn’t quite match up, the softly whispered words of affection between the three of them- Well shit. If he didn’t stop this now he was going to need a fresh pair of underpants before leaving the alleyway.

Percival led Gawain around the corner, looking for James. “There he is.” Gawain whispered. Percival and Gawain walked up to James, Percival opening his mouth to speak “James, we-” He stopped abruptly at the sight before him

James gazed at the two men before him. “James?” Percival said softly, walking towards him cautiously. Gawain pulled back on Percival, sensing that something was off and instinctively putting himself in front of his baby brother. “James, say something. Anything.” Gawain spoke in a quiet, firm voice. This was the voice of a man ready to kill someone if he needed to. James stared at the two of them a moment longer, trying to put words to his thoughts, before blindly shaking his head and turning away from them.

Gawain snapped and jumped forward, yanking the man around by his shoulder and pinning him against the wall. “Alright, James, you listen here and listen well!”

Percival jumped forwards, “Mark, stop! Don’t hurt him, please!” Percival looked his brother in the eyes, pleading.

Gawain ignored his brother, focusing on the man currently against the wall in front of him. “Now we trusted you with something we’ve never told ANYBODY else, not even our own fucking parents, so you don’t get to just walk away and never look back like we’re some bloody piece of trash laying on the street! You don’t get to be all stiff and silent and just not speak to us, we deserve better than that! You-” 

Gawain tried to continue but was suddenly cut off by James pushing his arm off, grabbing him by the lapel, and kissing him hard. Twisting around so Gawain was against the wall instead, James leaned into the kiss and opened his mouth, pressing his tongue against the man’s lower lip momentarily before taking a swipe around his mouth. Abruptly pulling off and staring him in the eye, James asked, “Is that answer enough for you both, or do I need to embellish a bit more?” He glanced away from Gawain’s heated expression to Percival’s stunned face and raised an eyebrow.

Percival cleared his throat, before leaning forward slowly, and pressing his lips against James’ lips. He felt a hand on his back, Gawain obviously letting him know he was there, and would protect him. As he kissed James, Percival slid a hand behind his brother’s head, before leaning towards Gawain and beginning to kiss him as well.

James cleared his throat rather loudly, garnering a glare from the two men. “As much as I am enjoying this newfound dynamic, it might be within our interests to return to a more private setting. People on the street might not be as accepting of our arrangement as I am, and as much fun as it would be watching you,” he nodded at Gawain, “Obliterate some idiots in an alley, I believe there is quite a bit more fun waiting back at whoever’s home is nearest.”

"I think that would be ours, dearest." Gawain said, grabbing each of them by an elbow and escorting them through the restaurant, into the street, and pushing them into their Kingsman issued vehicle. He and Percival each sat beside a window with James sandwiched between them, holding one hand of each brother. He looked pleasantly confused throughout the duration of the quiet ride to the brothers' home, partially aware of the glances being sent his way and smirks sent over his head.

As the three men stumbled into Gawain and Percival's apartment, James felt himself be pushed against the wall, Percival’s hungry mouth on his, as Gawain locked the door. James carded a hand through Percival’s dark hair, while feeling Percival’s hands exploring his body. 

He barely saw Gawain approach from where he was standing at the door, roughly pulling Percival into a kiss that spoke of a very possessive relationship.

Gawain pulled away from his brother and looked at James with a smirk, then growled at him "You want to join, then stop standing there with your mouth open and move, pretty boy."

James stumbled slightly as he walked over to the pair, but Percival caught him at the last second, sneakily pinching James's ass as he did so, cause James to yelp in surprise. Gawain snaked an arm around James’ waist to pull him in and kiss his neck before biting him suddenly. 

James laughed quietly, before asking "Well, I assume there is a bedroom here somewhere, why don't we make for that?" At the suggestion Percival shivered, before grabbing Gawain and James by their ties and pulling them along towards the bedroom.

As they half-stumbled along the hallway, James alternated between kissing Percival and sucking a bright red mark into Gawain’s neck, causing Gawain to moan. “You know, I’m going to have to start calling you by your real name,” James whispered into his ear. “It’ll be a bit awkward shouting out ‘Oh Gawain!’ in the throes of pleasure I’m anticipating this evening…” At his imitation of his orgasmic shouting, Percival used his grip on the neckties to pull James in front of him and pin him to the wall, kissing the younger man ferociously as he worked on his shirt, carefully sliding each button out of its corresponding slot in the shirt.

Two hands suddenly appeared at the bottom of James’ shirt, unbuttoning from the bottom up in a much more hurried fashion as Gawain busied his mouth on his brother’s exposed neck. When their hands met in the middle, Gawain slid the shirt back as Percival shifted his attention downwards from James’ open, wet mouth. Forced to remove his mouth from his brother, Gawain turned his attention to James’ mouth, still hanging open as though he hadn’t realized Percival wasn’t there anymore.

His back against the cold wall, James felt his brain go fuzzy as Percival starting putting his mouth in places he’d never explored before. Moaning as his hot mouth travelled across his chest, the sounds were suddenly swallowed by another mouth. Gawain. James lifted his hands to pull his two lovers closer, but Gawain grabbed him by the wrists and pinned his arms over his head, ensuring that he and Percival had complete and utter control here. Gasping at the force being used on him, James arched his back into the mouth that was oh so slowly travelling ever further downwards. He received a sharp bite from Percival as a reprimand.

Gawain pulled his mouth off of him and used one hand to turn his face towards his, ensuring their eyes met before speaking softly, “Here’s how this is going to go, lovely boy. Alastair and I are going to tell you what to do and when to do it. We are going to take care of you and spoil you senseless, and we will take care of you, but only if you do exactly as we say and let us. Don’t move unless one of us tells you to, understood?” 

Gawain’s voice had a fierce commanding tone to it, but the look in his eyes and the fingers caressing his neck softened them just enough. James whispered “Oh God, yes,” and was rewarded with a kiss to his jaw as Percival pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the erection straining through his trousers. Whining at the sensation, he forced himself to refrain from bucking his hips like he wanted to because he remembered what Gawain had said. 

As Percival hurriedly undid James’ belt and trousers, Gawain pulled off of his jaw just long enough to whisper into his ear, “And my name is Mark,” before biting and sucking his way down to James’ exposed collarbone.

Taking advantage of his face being free for a moment, James glanced down as Percival slid his trousers and pants off in one smooth movement, finally freeing James’ straining erection towards him. James took in the sight, this beautiful man that he had secretly loved for so long gazing at the physical proof of his desire for him as though it was the most wonderful thing in the world, this other man who trusted and apparently cared about him enough to share his baby brother with him (or, as it seemed to be going, sharing him with his baby brother) currently playing around with one of his raw and exposed nipples. How did this even happen to him? Just hours ago, he was on the way to the pub, dreading the possibility of being murdered by an overprotective brother, but instead-

His train of thought stopped short as Percival pressed a loving, slightly open mouth against the tip of his cock, causing him to moan vehemently and shift his hands to keep himself upright. Gawain noticed his predicament and, instead of reprimanding him for moving, stood up and shifted to stand between James and the wall, allowing James to rest back against his chest as he pressed loving kisses against his neck and shoulder. 

Percival placed a few more kisses along James’ cock, trailing his tongue over the parts he didn’t kiss so the whole thing was good and wet when he finally swallowed him down in one fell swoop. James gasped hoarsely at the sensation, digging his fingers into Gawain’s arms where they were draped over his waist, feeling a heat in his belly that didn’t bode well for the long night he was anticipating. “Percival… Alastair, if you keep doing things to me down there, this night may have to be cut very short very quickly.” He forced out through gritted teeth.

 

Percival’s response was to hum around his cock before pulling back. James’ hope of relief was lost, however, when Percival pushed back down with even more vigor than before, picking up a steady rhythm that showed James that he knew exactly what would happen, and he wanted that to happen. Closing his eyes, James tried to hold back the feeling building in his gut to hold out just a bit longer. Suddenly, James felt Percival’s hand slide from the base of his cock backwards to press against his entrance, and with a loud cry he found himself coming down the throat of his lover.

His legs gave out as he rode the wave of pleasure, collapsing into the strong arms wrapped around him. As the haze wore off, he became aware of softly whispered words in his ear, saying how well he had done and how pleased Mark and Alastair were with him, reminding him that this was just the beginning as he was carried the rest of the way to the bedroom.

As Percival and Gawain carried James into the bedroom, playfully kissing him, they proceeded to finish undressing him, Gawain taking the time to soothingly rub James's back as they did so, until James was a warm, happy mess of a man.

As Percival pushed James down on to the bed, Gawain quickly shed his clothing, carefully folding them. Percival climbed on top of James, licking a stripe along his jaw, causing James to groan contently. Gawain climbed onto the bed next to Percival, alternating between biting Percival’s neck, and nuzzling James's jaw happily.

As James lay on the bed, Percival pushed Gawain onto his back, straddling his hips. James rolled onto his side, watching Percival lick and bite a trail down Gawain’s chest, pausing at his waist to nuzzle the sparse hair framing his navel. 

Gawain beckoned to James, who crawled over, his eagerness evident. "Undress Alastair, would you James?" Gawain asked quietly. James nodded, before beginning to unbutton Percival’s shirt, pulling it off to expose the hard muscles of Percival’s back as said man bit and licked down the trail of hair to the inside of his brother’s thighs.

James reached around Percival’s waist, unbuckling his belt, before lifting one of Percival’s legs up at a time to pull his pants off in a rather untidy way. James marveled at the lean, strong legs revealed to him, caressing them with his eyes and determined to seal this image into his memory. As he tugged Percival’s underwear off, James couldn't help but press a soft bite to the cheek of Percival’s ass, grinning at the yelp that elicited from Percival.

James crawled up the bed to be level with Percival, who was now looking at him pensively. "James, do as I say.” Percival spoke in a slightly sharper voice than usual that sent chills to his core. “I want you on top of Mark, now." James shivered at the command, obeying quickly. He felt Percival begin trailing light fingertips over the curve of his ass, and James decided to keep himself busy, leaning down and kissing Gawain hard, moaning into Gawain's warm mouth when he felt Percival’s fingertip ghosting over his puckered hole. 

As Percival placed soft, open-mouthed kisses along the curve of his ass, James felt a faint stirring in his cock. Pulling off of Gawain’s mouth for a moment, he glanced down to make sure he was right, and he was. He was getting hard again, and it was almost painful this soon. At the feel of Percival’s tongue pressing against his entrance, he yelped and jerked, bucking against Gawain’s pelvis beneath him. Gawain reached down to take hold of James’ hips, holding them steady as Percival rimmed him until he was panting. “Oh god, Alastair, please…” He moaned against Gawain’s neck, desperate for Alastair to be in him. 

Percival wasted no time, lubing up his fingers quickly, slowly inserting one at a time as James hissed at the intrusion, waiting for the clench around his finger to relax before starting the next one in. Gawain busied himself on James’ jaw, biting and sucking small marks that could be hidden by his morning stubble, but would most definitely be felt for a few days. Percival added a fourth and final finger and began scissoring them inside of James, working him open as James moaned wantonly. Gawain’s hand in James's hair suddenly pulled him back, as Gawain looked at his brother. "Are we going to-"

Percival grinned lazily at his brother, "Yes Mark, we are. Why do you think I'm taking so long prepping him?" James's eyes flew open at that, and as he looked at Gawain, the man smiled at him, caressing his cheek before saying, "James, do you trust us?" At James's breathless nod, Gawain stroked his hair, whispering tenderly, "Then let us take care of you."

Percival withdrew his fingers, and James focused on relaxing as he felt Percival’s cock at his entrance, pressing in slowly but steadily. He let out a loud groan at the sensation, dropping his head against Gawain’s chest as Percival bottomed out in him with a final thrust and a groan of his own. Holding himself there to allow James to adjust to his girth, Percival ran a hand over James’ lower back, rubbing small circles there as he whispered, “God, you are so beautiful, our beautiful boy.” James let off a small shudder at that as Percival began to beat a slow, steady rhythm into him. 

After a few minutes of this, Gawain grabbed Percival’s leg, nudging him back as he sat James and himself up. James moaned in desperation as he sank onto Percival’s cock, leaning back against Percival’s chest as Gawain pulled them all closer together and sandwiching James even tighter between them. Gawain’s arms wrapped around him as Percival picked up the pace slightly. James allowed his head to drop against Percival’s shoulder as he swam in a haze of pleasure emanating from all around him. 

Suddenly, he felt a finger down there, feeling his skin where he was stretched thin around Percival’s cock. James let out a harsh sigh as the finger slowly pressed into him, giving him a whole new sense of fullness. Gawain slowly began pumping his finger in and out, not quite matching the rhythm of Percival’s beating rhythm. Another finger slid in on the next thrust, making James cry out vocally as these fingers brushed a spot inside him that brought stars to his vision and an anchor to his belly. “Oh fuck yes, Mark, please, right there, oh God,” James moaned out breathlessly, fighting the urge to press back on the fingers himself.

Gawain let out a harsh curse before biting down suddenly on James’ neck and picking up a new rhythm with his fingers. Making sure to rub that spot on every thrust, Gawain and Percival soon had him reduced to a whimpering mess in their arms, barely able to get a word out, let alone any more begging. Suddenly the thrusting stopped and the fingers vanished, James letting out a loud whine as he desperately ground down, seeking them out again. Percival’s hands caught his hips in a grasp sure to leave some bruises tomorrow, dragging them back up before whispering in his ear, “Patience, little one, and remember what we said about not moving.” James whined again, barely nodding his head before turning his face towards Alastair. 

Percival grinned and leaned forward, plunging into a deep kiss as James felt a blunt pressure at his entrance. At first he thought Gawain had brought his fingers back, but when the pressure increased and he felt his entrance yielding to it, he realized that was Gawain's cock entering him at last. James let out a whimper of slight fear, causing Gawain to freeze in his progress and lean forward to him. “James,” he whispered, “If you don’t want this we can stop. I believe you can do it, so does Alastair, but god knows the last thing we want to do is hurt you.” James forced his eyes open, looking at Gawain’s open gaze and seeing the love there. He kissed Gawain sharply, pulling away with a cheeky grin as he dropped the full weight of his hips onto the two cocks below him.

Muffled curses rang out from both brothers and James’ eyes fluttered closed, savoring the intensity of the two men buried inside him, stretching him, filling him so full he thought he might split apart if he wasn’t careful. He let out the breath he had been holding in, moaning as he did so. He allowed his head to fall backwards against Percival’s shoulder, turning his head to accept the kiss he offered. Gawain leaned forward, pressing a kiss to James’ jaw as he whispered, “Are you ready, little one?” James let out a breathy “God yes,” and arched his back slightly, loudly vocalising his pleasure when one of them brushed his prostate again. Percival and Gawain grinned at each other before they started fucking their boy senseless.

They began a slow rhythm, Percival pulling out as Gawain thrusted in, while James let out choked moans and gasps, overwhelmed by the feeling of them inside him. The sounds they were both making were incredible, and he allowed himself to go limp as they used him. He was floating on a haze of intense pleasure, having these two men take such complete and utter control over him. Percival reached one hand down and began tugging on James’ still sensitive, leaking cock as Gawain kissed his neck, sucking large marks into him that he would wear for several days. James let out a moan as the two of them sped up their rhythm in sync, all of them seeking release.

James let out a cry as he suddenly came, the milky white strings of his release splattering over Gawain's solid chest as he went limp in their arms. At his cry, both brother's began thrusting in earnest, as James whimpered at the hyperstimulation. Percival bit down on James's shoulder suddenly, his climax violent and fast. Gawain gave a few more shallow thrusts before he too climaxed, letting out a loud gasp. Gawain and Percival flopped over to one side, keeping James cradled between them. They carefully and slowly pulled out one at a time, James letting out a quiet moan and whimper at the loss.

They laid there like this for a moment, tangled in each others arms, before Gawain rolled off the bed to get a damp cloth from the bathroom. He cleaned off his own chest before crawling back into bed. Sleepily, James reached out his hand to take the towel but Gawain pushed his hand back down. “I told you we’d take care of you, little one.” Gawain said with a soft smile as he gently began cleaning James’ chest. Percival then took the rag and slowly cleaned his stomach off, whispering soft affirmations to him. “You were wonderful, James, so wonderful and such a good man. I’m so pleased.” James purred at the words, basking in the warmth they filled him with. 

Setting the rag aside, Percival gently turned James to face Gawain before spooning against his back. Gawain was on his back, opening his arms to the younger man who curled against his chest with pleasure. “You are truly something special, James.” Gawain whispered, planting a kiss against his head. James was vaguely aware of Percival nodding against his back, reaching around to drape his arm over James’ waist. James whispered, “Thank you,” against the chest in front of him, and he felt the vibrations of laughter running through Gawain.

“No, little one.” Gawain said softly before bringing his arm up to pull James even closer. “Thank you.” James smiled at that, knowing there was more to be said but choosing to save it for tomorrow.

“Good night, Mark. Good night, Alastair.”

“Good night, little one.”

“Good night, James.” Percival paused before adding so quietly it almost wasn’t there, “I love you both.”

James grinned sleepily. “Love you too, beautiful.” He felt a sharp poke to his ribs, chuckling at the irritated groan behind him.

“Shut up, James.”

**Author's Note:**

> There it is. This isn't the last story in this AU, more will be added later. Great thanks to my co-author JazziGirl, without whom this would not be a thing. Hope you all enjoy, and reviews are appreciated to help us improve our writing. Sorry for the long note!


End file.
